If I Fall Down, I'll Just Get Back Up
by XProj-ArlyJX
Summary: After almost losing her life and waking up in a hospital away from Seattle, Andri met Mike who saved her life and decided to take her in. When Andri founds out that she was actually in Winx World, she is determined to find answers why and protect her new family and friends. Consequences be damned...
1. I Met A Man Named Mike

**This is my self insert Winx Club fanfic! I don't care if you guys hate it, this is my fanfic and I could do whatever I want! Hehehe, sorry, I have a tendency to say that. However, I do appreciate it if you leave some reviews or fves/follows. Flames are not allowed except constructive criticism.**

 **I don't own Winx Club, I only own my OC and this fanfic. Enjoy the fic!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - I Met A Man Named Mike

"Ms. Fuu!"

I yelped and my eyes shot open to see my teacher, frowning at me while she crossed her arms.

"Honey, please try to stay up for this. I'll be involving it in your exams," she said.

I chuckled sheepishly and nodded, "Okay, Mrs. Quendrio." I saluted.

Mrs. Quendrio nodded and went back to her lecture while she wrote the board with her marker, while I took out my pen and my notebook to take notes. I can hear some of my classmates snickering behind me and mumbled to each other about me.

I rolled my eyes and sighed with a smile. As long they don't try to prank me or spread any malicious rumors about me, I'm good. After a half hour later, I copied all of my notes before the bell rang.

"Oh, great timing. Anyway, make sure to get ready for your test on Thursday, class. You may go now," Mrs. Quendrio smiled and held out her hand at the door in a gesture.

We all got our bags while I stretched my body and popped a few stiff areas around my waist and arms. I watched my other classmates walked out the classrooms with their friends.

I smiled sadly, took my bag, and exited the classroom.

My name is Andrea Fuu, also known as Andri. I'm seventeen years old and I'm a ninth grader. Yeah, I got held back due to some circumstances.

While I got my stuff from my locker, I heard some girls and guys laughing. I can even hear my name while they 'whispered' to each other. Yeah, those are the guys who didn't get held back like me. And for that, I get bullied a lot for being the oldest one in ninth grade. (Despite the fact I look younger than the seniors, thanks to my mom.)

But, it's nothing major, though. Just verbal bullying, that's all. Compare to that and to my past experiences with bullying, they're nothing.

When I finally left my school, I walked down the sidewalks and stopped by at the bus stop. Sitting down on one of the benches, I took out a small Milo pack and ate it. Yeah, I'm weird like that.

While I ate the chocolate powder of my Milo pack, I didn't know someone was standing in front of me. When I looked up to see who it is, I saw an old man with a cane in hand along with a smile on his face.

"May I sit beside you, young lady." he asked softly.

I nodded and scooted away to give him a space to sit. "Not at all, mister."

He thanked me and sat beside me, I rubbed my arm and threw away my empty Milo pack in the trash beside me.

"Are you also waiting for your bus, young miss?" he asked out of the blue, causing me to jump.

I blushed embarrassedly and coughed in my fist, "Yes, I am, sir. Uhh, are you waiting for you bus too?"

He nodded, "Indeed, I am." the old man gave me a smile. "You seem a kind girl to talk to someone like me. Most kids your age here will just ignore me or don't show any politeness."

I laughed nervously and blushed, "Um, thank you, sir." I rubbed my arm.

"You must have been raised well to be this respectful to me," he smiled again.

I couldn't get more flattered and embarrassed, so I just chuckled. The two of us talked and we quickly got along. I also found out the old man's name was Finnick Smith when we introduced ourselves. After a few minutes, I began to tell him a funny story from my experiences at school back then. Once I was done telling my past, he laughed loudly and almost dropped his cane.

"What rascals are you back then! I would give to see that in person," his body shook in laughter.

I laughed too and leaned back, "Yeah, but at least I have some pictures." I smirked slyly.

Soon, he noticed my sly smirk and began to grinned with the same mishieveousness. "I see, oh dear..."

Finnick stopped laughing and saw the street clock behind me, "It seems like I'll be late. I think I should get home by walking." he said with a sad frown.

"I can walk you home, if you like, sir." I offered sincerely and stood up from my seat.

The elder smiled and waved his hand, "Oh no, I can walk home myself. I do have some muscle in me after all!" Finnick laughed.

"Are you sure?" I gave him a look, feeling concerned.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now I better be going, it was nice meeting you, Andrea." he held out his hand which I took.

I shook his hand and smiled, "The same with you, Mr. Smith." I said.

Finnick nodded with a soft grin before he walked away from my sight. Once he left, I turned around and saw the time on the street clock.

"Man, it's already five. I should really get going," I frowned and stared at the road. Normally, the bus was supposed to be here minutes ago. I wondered if they got held back by traffic?

I sighed and decided to walk home too. While I strolled down the sidewalks and arrived at my neighborhood. People passed by me and I could hear the vendors advertising and talking to some of their customers quite loudly, in my opinion. For about three minutes, I saw the apartment building where I live.

When I was about to speed up, I soon saw a little boy running down the road to get his ball. I choked and stopped walking, seeing a large truck heading towards him. I can tell everyone stared in shock, unable to do anything, while the truck got closer and it was honking loudly. The little boy yelped at the sound and saw the truck heading towards him, his eyes widened in horror and screamed.

"Mommy!"

I gritted my teeth at the people around me and dashed towards the child. I managed to push the boy away and got hit by the truck instead.

All I could do is gasped at the excruciating pain before passing out.

* * *

My eyes shot opene and I needily gasped for air. I covered my eyes with my hand and turned to my side, breathing heavily.

"Hey, are you okay there, kiddo?"

I uncovered my eyes and saw a man with blonde hair and light tan skin, he looked at me with worry.

"W-Who are you, s-sir?" I rasped out and coughed at my itchy throat.

"My name's Mike, kid. Mike Peters. Hang on, I'll go get you some water," he stood up and left the room.

I winced once I sat up, I noticed that I was in a hospital room. Staring at my attire, I noticed I had some bandages wrapped around my waist and left arm.

I heard the door opened and I turned to see Mike, holding a glass of water.

"Here you go," he sat down beside me and gave me the glass.

I took the glass of water before drinking it eagerly. Once I drank all of it, I sighed in content and gave it to Mike who set it aside.

"Thank you, sir." I softly said and leaned back with a sigh. "Now, may I know how I ended up here, Mr. Peters?"

He leaned back on his chair, "I saw you unconscious nearby my home when I was coming home from work, so I called an ambulance and here you are now." he answered and stared at me concerned.

"What happened to you, kid? You were losing a lot of blood back then and got a lot of injuries,"

I blinked and stared at my lap, "I don't think I can remember... All I could think of is a truck."

I was lying. I clearly remember what happened to me. I just don't feel like telling 'Mike' since I feel like I don't trust him yet.

"You must've gotten into an accident then," Mike guessed for sure, "you were really in a bad shape too. Well, what's all matters is you're alive now." he smiled.

I nodded with a small smile too, "Thank you for your kindness, Mr. Peters. My name is Andrea, by the way. Call me Andri." I held out my hand to him.

He grinned and shook my hand, "Nice to meet you, Andri. Do you happen to know your parents' number? I think they deserve to know what happened to you and all." he said.

I slowly frowned and averted my eyes from him to my lap, "My parents are dead, sir."

Mike's eyes widened, "I-I'm sorry! Uhh, do you happen to know your guardian's number, perhaps?"

I shook my head with an unknown look in my eyes, "I'm sorry, but she's dead too." I said

He choked and panicked, "I-I'm sorry!"

I shook my head and turned to him, "Relax, you didn't know. There's no need to apologize, Mr. Peters." I assured him.

He coughed and calmed down, "C-Call me Mike, Andri. Mr. Peters makes me feel old." he said, trying to lighten up the mood.

I nodded with a small smile, "Okay, Mike."

He sighed and crossed his arms, "Again, I'm so sorry for asking. I didn't know you're an orphan."

"Again, it's okay. You aren't the first to ask about my parents or my guardian," I chuckled and looked around. "Now do tell me, where am I? I can tell this isn't my town's hospital room, which it's strange in fact."

Mike blinked and stared at me quite dumbstruck, "You're in Gardenia's Public Hospital, kiddo."

"I see," I frowned and muttered unconsciously to myself. "That's weird."

"How weird?" Mike asked with a curious look.

I turned to him and answered, "I'm actually from Seattle, so I wonder how on earth I ended up here?"

He shrugged, "Beats me, but I guess you're right about that being weird. Seattle is like a hundred miles away from Gardenia, I bet the bus fare isn't cheap. Does that mean you don't have a place to live?"

"Yeah,"

"You can live with my family if you like,"

I blinked in surprise, "A-Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother..." I said in shock.

"Please, I insist." Mike smiled, "besides, it's only my wife and daughter there. So, it won't hurt for you to stay with us for the time being."

I nodded and noticed something missing, "Um, sir, have you seen my bag?" I panicked and looked around for it.

"Yeah, it's under your bed. Here, let me get it for you." he stood up and crouched down, before taking out my backpack.

I sighed in relief, "Oh, thank you again." I smiled and took it.

Once I opened my bag, I noticed some differences about it. The fabric seems softer than before and it looks clean, looking at the inside I saw my sketchbook, school supplies, extra shirt, my black wallet, and my two pouches that has my art materials and smartphone. I breathe out heavily and felt more calm.

"Oh, great, everything is here. Hey, Mike, when can I get out of here? I don't like hospitals that much," I smiled sheepishly.

"Well, I can talk to the doctor right now since you're already awake."

"Wait, what? How long was I out?"

"About a week and a half,"

"...What the wut?"

* * *

After having a talk with Mike and the doctor, Andrea was finally released from the hospital for most of her serious injuries are healed while she's unconscious. Though the young woman was strictly advised to use a wheelchair to not re-open the large wound on her waist (still in the healing process) and was given a small container of painkillers.

The doctor even said that the wound will leave a permanent scar on her; however, that didn't bother Andrea one bit. To be truthful, she was ecstatic. This means she can show it off like a *badaft to anyone and have remembrance that she survived. That's good news for the young woman, so call her immature, but this is how she really is.

Andrea even found out she has a scar on her cheek and one over her shoulder that almost reaches to her bicep and collarbone which can be seen even she wore her favorite T-shirt, but only a glimpse of her scar can be seen. Turns out, most of the skin's first layer was peeled off, thanks to the accident.

The seventeen-year-old silently wondered how being hit by a truck can cause so many injuries to her.

Once she was wheeled out of the hospital and was taken in the Mike's car. Mike drove to his neighborhood, which was like ten minutes away from the hospital. After she arrived in the man's neighborhood, Andrea looked around in confusion.

Why does this all look so familiar to her?

"Andri, hello, Andri? Are you there?" Mike waved his hand in front of her face.

Andrea blinked in surprise and looked at Mike, "Oh, sorry. This place just look so familiar to me that's all." she said.

Mike nodded and ruffled her head, "No worries, kiddo. Anyway, let's go inside."

And so she did, Andrea was surprised that Mike was able to bring her inside the apartment building despite she was in the wheelchair.

"I'm sorry you have to do this," she apologized with a frown, "I must be very heavy."

Mike laughed at the comment, "Heavy? Please, I'm a firefighter, you basically weighed like a feather to me."

The young woman blinked in surprise at this. Mike is a firefighter. Okay, again why this is so familiar?

"Hey, this is my door. Get ready to meet my family, Andri." he smiled.

Andrea smiled back meekly. Mike took out his keys and unlocked his door before opening it.

"Honey, I'm back." he said and pushed the wheelchaired-girl inside.

Andrea saw a woman coming in the room, she has brown hair in a bob-cut style and tanned skin. She looks like she's about in her twenties, in Andrea's opinion. The young woman couldn't help but stare since she looks pretty. Mike's wife smiled at her husband's arrival and her eyes turned to her.

Andrea gave a shy smile to her which made the older woman smile back, "Hello, there. You must be Andrea."

The young woman nodded with a shy blush, causing Mike's wife to chuckle. "Mike told me on the phone about you and your situation a while ago. It's nice to meet you." she approached her and held out her hand, which Andrea took, "I hope you'll feel comfortable living with us, Andrea."

The seventeen-year-old laughed nervously and waved her hands, "Please, call me Andri, Mrs. Peters."

"Alright, Andri." Mrs. Peters smiled, "I think you should call me Vanessa, since you'll be living with us for the time being."

Andrea blushed and nodded shyly, "O-Okay, Vanessa..."

"Now, let's show you your room. It's a good thing we have a guest room," Mike said and pushed her wheelchair.

When Mike took Andrea to the guest room with Vanessa tagging along, the seventeen-year-old blinked at the new setting. Man, they have a really comfy guest room.

"It's not much, but I think you'll be fine."

She nodded, "Thank you again for taking me in, Mike. I promised that I'll pay you back for everything you've done." Andrea said.

"There's no need to be like that, Andri! You have no where else to go and you were almost closed to dying when I found you. It's natural that I'll help," Mike said modestly.

Andrea smiled softly at this, "You're a very kind man, and so are you Vanessa. Again, thank you."

The couple smiled and told the young girl to rest. Once they left the room, Andrea sighed tiredly and wheeled her way to the bed. She shakily stood up and lay down carefully on the soft mattress. Andrea winced under her breath, feeling a small pain from her waist.

Staring at the ceiling, she sighed again and covered her eyes with her hands.

Gardenia... She never heard a place or a town called Gardenia. However, it sounds very familiar to her. To be honest, everything about this feels so familiar. Andrea sighed once again and uncovered her eyes. Well, she's going to find out why this place is so familiar soon.

Patience is a virtue, after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Please leave a review and fave/follow! ^w^**

 **Andrea's Small Bio:**

 **Name: Andrea Lonnie Fuu**

 **Nationality: American (though she is a Filipino descent)**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: June 26**

 **Parents: Unnamed Mother (deceased), Unnamed Father (possibly alive or dead)**

 **Siblings: *None**


	2. The Commitment

**Author's Note!**

 **I don't own Winx Club and its characters, I only own Andrea. Enjoy the chap and no flames allowed, except sincere reviews and constructive criticism.**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Commitment

It's been days I've lived with the Peters after the accident. My wound on my waist is getting better, which means I don't have to use the wheelchair all the time. I have also developed a close bond with the Peters and began to grow very fond of their company. Every time Mike will leave for work, I will always try to help Vanessa with the cleaning and keep an eye on her flower shop.

When I first found out about her flower shop, I was so excited to see it and (despite my half-healed wound) I begged Vanessa to take me to her shop. Who soon gave in and took me there anyway.

And also, when it comes to Mike like when he has some day-offs and free-time. I will always strike up a conversation which ended up me, telling about my funny experiences and Mike (in turn), telling about his funny stories with his family.

Then I found out about his daughter, Bloom. Mike constantly rambled about his daughter and told me that she just turned thirteen two months ago.

"Andri, honey!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to Vanessa who is treating her flowers. She gave me a sheepish smile and has a ringing phone in hand.

"Can you take over, please?" Vanessa asks and holds out a bottle spray to me.

I nodded and took the spray while she answered the call on her phone. I left the counter and went over to the flowers she was tending a while ago and sprayed it with some water. I can hear Vanessa talking to the phone before she hangs up with a smile on her.

"Who's that, Vanessa?" I asked softly while I tended the other flowers.

Vanessa chuckled, "Oh, that was just Mike. He told me that he's going to pick up Bloom from school." she said.

"If I'm right, the reason why I haven't seen Bloom is because the school was holding a camp activity, right?" I turned to Vanessa with my brow raised.

She nodded with a hum, "Yep, and I can't wait to see her in the next few hours."

Soon, a chime sounded in the air and a customer came in the shop.

"Well, it seems like we have a customer." Vanessa grinned and approached the person.

* * *

After a few hours passed, Vanessa closed up the shop and we went back to the apartment. Once we arrived, I locked the door behind me while Vanessa headed to the living room.

"Mom!"

I turned to see a girl, hugging Vanessa with a huge smile on her. Her height reaches to Vanessa's chest and the girl had long orange hair. I held back a gasped and tried not to stare in shock. Gardenia, Mike Peters, Vanessa, Bloom...

Oh my God.

Vanessa laughed and hugged back her daughter, "Oh, hi, honey. I missed you for the past weeks." she said.

Bloom smiled and let go of her mother, "Me too, mom."

"How's school camp? Was it fun?"

"Yeah! I get to do all kinds of cool stuff there with my friends, but Mitzi tends to tease me most of times though." Bloom said with a sheepish chuckled before noticing me.

I gave out a nervous chuckle and a small salute, "Hi, there."

Bloom blushed slightly and waved, "Hi..."

Vanessa giggled and held Bloom's shoulders before turning her daughter to me, "Bloom, this is Andri. I believe your father told you about her when he picked you up, right?"

Huh?

Bloom's eyes widened, "Oh, so you're Andri! Hi, my name is Bloom. It's nice to meet you." she approached me and stood in front of me, giving me a smile.

I smiled back and ruffled her head, "Hi, there, Bloom. It's nice to meet you too."

"Is it true that my dad saved you, Andri?" she asked with a small sparkle in her eyes.

I giggled and nodded, "Yeah, he did. If your dad wasn't there to help, I would've died a long time ago." I said with a small smile.

Bloom's eyes sparkled, "Well, he is a hero." she puffed out her chest.

Vanessa chuckled and I smiled even more before the young girl pulled my arm, draggingcme to her room.

After spending time with Bloom (and having a sleepover in her room), it was already bedtime. All of us went back to bed and I lay down on my makeshift bed with Bloom, sleeping beside me while I stared at the ceiling with one thought in mind.

 _I'm in Winx_...

For all this time, I'm in eff-ing Winx World and I just found out _today_. Crap, does this means I have to deal with magic and those annoying trio witches?

Giving out a sigh and mumbled some unfriendly curses, Bloom shuffled beside me before unconsciously hugging me in her sleep. I jumped in surprise at this and felt lucky that she didn't hug me tight. I slowly smiled and patted her head with my hand.

Mike told me that Bloom is thirteen, so that means she isn't sixteen yet. Closing my eyes, I tried to remember what I watched in Winx Club. It's been years I haven't watched the show, but all I could remember is some parts in the show. And all of them are important.

I felt a huge weight hung over me, I looked at Bloom's sleeping face and felt my heart ache. Hugging her close; I began to feel drowsy and yawned. My eyes fluttered close and I went to sleep, holding Bloom protectively.

* * *

"Andri,"

I looked up from my book to see Vanessa and Mike, "Hey, what's up. Did I do something wrong?" I stared at them concerned.

Mike waved his hands frantically, "No, no! You haven't done anything wrong, we just wanted to discuss about something improtant to you."

I nodded and the married couple sat with me in the living room table.

"So, Andri, we know that you have live with us for the past few months." Vanessa said.

More like three months and a half, I should say.

"—And we wanted you to know how happy we are to have you with us. You've been very helpful with the chores, looking after Vanessa's flower shop, and babysitting Bloom." Mike took over.

I folded my hands on my lap, "Are you kicking me out?" I raised my brows.

The couple's eyes widened "No!" Vanessa and Mike exclaimed simultaneously.

I rubbed my arms and crossed them on my chest, "If not, then what's this all about. I'm sorry if I appeared to be rude, but it really sounds like you want me out." I said with a sad frown.

Vanessa sighed and Mike crossed his arms, "We're sorry, Andri. It's just, we don't know how to say this, that's all." she sighed again and held her husband's hands.

"The point we are trying to say is, are you happy here?" Mike asked me.

I looked at them as if they were out of their minds, "Of course, I am. All of you have been so good to me. Why?"

The couple gave each other nervous looks and turned their attention to me, "Would you like us to adopt you, Andri?" Vanessa said nervously.

I froze and the book slid off of my lap.

Mike chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his neck, "I know this sounds so sudden and all, but we wanted you to know that we have been thinking about this since last month. We're not forcing you or anything, we just wanted to know if you liked us to be your parents or not.

"So..." Vanessa spoke up and my attention switched to her, "how about it, Andri?"

I stared at them stunned. I slowly looked down and muttered, "Are you really sure you want me to be a part of your family?"

"Of course, dear. We really do," Vanessa held my hand, which I laid it on the table while my other hand is on my lap.

My eyes went somber and tears are starting to build up in my eyes. I can tell these two are very serious about adopting me, but the love they are showing feels unreal.

Ever since my father left and my mother died, the last person who showed me love was my guardian who died four years ago. My mother's friends and relatives won't take me in and decided to abandon me like my father. So, feeling this love from this two was unbelievable.

Tears slid down on my cheeks and I smiled softly, "Okay." I said quietly.

Mike and Vanessa's eyes widened, "W-What?" the brunette stared at me in shock.

I nodded and choked out "I-If you w-want to adopt me, I-I'm okay with that." I smiled at them, showing the tears sliding down on my cheeks.

The two smiled and hugged me while tears flowed on my cheeks in silence.

After a week, Vanessa and Mike finally signed the papers to have me full custody and all the important stuff I can't even say. However, I didn't expect that they were able to get my birth certificate despite I'm in another world. The universe has so many mysteries.

Anyway, when Bloom found out about me being her sister. She was ecstatic and almost killed me with her hugs. Vanessa and Mike (now Mom and Dad) made the guest room my own room and have me enrolled in high school. This time, I was able to accelerate to twelfth grade by taking the school's test. (My months of studying paid off!)

A year passed by. Bloom is already fourteen and I'm already eighteen. I'm now in my first year of college and chose Multimedia Arts as my course along with the Teaching course.

While I was taking Bloom to the mall. I managed to not get exhausted at every time she suddenly drags me into a random store and try on some clothes. I was also able to hold my annoyance when she begged me to give her some money (that our parents lent, just in case.) to buy her clothes.

"Okay, that's enough shopping for today. Now, let's go and buy some groceries for mom and dad, okay?" I told the fourteen-year-old.

Bloom nodded and left the clothes store. I was very amazed that she is now a head taller than me. I couldn't blame her though, since my height is 4'10. Sooner or later, Bloom is going to be the tall, little sister while I'm going to be the short, big sister. Why does that remind me of Ed and Alphonse?

While we went to the supermarket, Bloom asked me if she can get some milk and juice to which I agreed. I smiled seeing the smile on her and watched her jogged away. Chuckling under my breath, I got a small bag of rice and some noodles before going to the canned food section to get canned peas and black beans for mom.

Once I left the canned food section to the milk and juice section. I saw Bloom frowning. With a brow raised, I noticed that Mitzi and her friends saying rude things about me and my sister. I saw Bloom getting ready to fight, but her eyes averted and saw me. I held my finger to my mouth in a hush gesture and winked at Bloom who smiled and smirked at Mitzi.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

"I can't believe you're wearing that skirt, it looks really stupid on you." Mitzi laughed loudly with her friends.

Bloom growled, "It is not stupid! Big sis told me that it looks cute on me."

She was right about that, the blue ruffled skirt with floral designs and pink outlines does look cute on her. It complimented her blue blouse with white outlines and pink doll-shoes.

"Oh, big sis, huh? I didn't know you have a sister Bloom," Mitzi smirked, "I bet she's stupid if she said that skirt is cute. Or worse, maybe she's fashion blind!"

Mitzi's friends laughed and Bloom glared with her fists clenched tightly. How dare they say something bad about Andri! When Bloom was ready to pounce at her bully, she saw Andrea with the shopping cart behind Mitzi and her friends. Andrea held a finger to her lips and gave her a wink.

Bloom smiled widely before it turned into a sly one, "Oh, really?" she turned to the raven-haired girl (who didn't notice her expression).

"Oh, yeah! I bet she looks uglier than you too," Mitzi cackled with her friends.

"Ugly, huh?"

The three girls stopped laughing and turned to see a short woman with a ponytail that revealed her shaved sides. Despite her young looks, Mitzi and her friends knew that this woman was older than them, seeing how mature she looks.

Andrea grinned and crossed her arms with an amused expression.

"Well, I think I can take that as a compliment. But anyway," the woman approached them slowly. The girls except Bloom feel quite frightened, feeling an air of intimidation around Andrea. "You may call me or insult me whatever you like..."

She stopped as the young woman now stood in front of the three girls. Andrea gave them her famous sadistic and dangerous glare along with a twisted smile,

"But, I appreciate it if you don't mess with my little sister or even calling her stupid," Andrea said with a very low voice and patted Mitzi's head. "It would be a shame to get you in trouble if I say this to your parents, kid." she touched the raven-haired chin with her index finger.

Mitzi gulped and stared at the woman in horror. Andrea gave her a toothy smile, revealing her sharp tooth that resembles to a fang which frightened the girls more.

"You better return to your parents already, girls. I can tell they must be looking for you now," she said still with a smile.

She spoke in such sweet tone that it made Mitzi and her friends feel sick in their stomachs and, again, terrified. They nodded mutely and answered her with mumbled agreements before scrambling away from Andrea's sight. The fourteen-year-old turned to Andrea in awe and wonder, but with a small amount of fear. She had never seen her adoptive sister treat anyone in a kind and yet terrifying way.

Andrea sighed and rubbed her neck, "Does brats are lucky I didn't slap them on the spot. Geez, what kind of parents do they have? Anyway..." the woman turned to Bloom with a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Bloom?" she asked her.

Bloom nodded and smiled, "Yeah, if it weren't for you, sis, I would've attacked Mitzi by now." she chuckled sheepishly.

Andrea nodded with a small smile, "Ah... Now we don't want that now, don't we?"

The orange-haired girl laughed, "No, I don't think so."

"Now lets go, we should get some chicken and flour now, so we can leave already." the young woman patted her head with a chuckle.

Bloom giggled, "Alright, Andri."

The woman chuckled and saw the carton of milk and Orange juice in Bloom's grasps, "Oh, you got the drinks. Thanks, firecracker! You should out them in the cart now."

"Okay!"

After purchasing the groceries, Andrea and Bloom left the mall and headed home. Once they got home with a taxi, Vanessa thanked the young girls for the groceries and prepared supper.

Bloom went to her room to bathe while Andrea started to re-stock the fridge. While taking out some canned food and rice from the paper-bag, Andrea noticed something weird.

Why there's a pocketbook in the bag? She never purchased one in the supermarket. Taking out the book, the young woman noticed that the book has a leather cover with an elastic.

It looks like a journal, at Andrea's opinion. Feeling curious, she removed the elastic and opened the book.

Andrea's eyes widened at what she read. She flipped the pages and read again to make sure the young woman, herself, isn't crazy. Her dark eyes widened in shock and noticed that the book she has is the real deal.

"What you got there, kiddo?"

Andrea jumped in surprise and turned to see her adoptive father, Mike, behind her. She laughed and closed the book.

"Oh, it's just a fake spellbook I purchased at the mall. I'm using it as a reference for my creative writing," Andrea said with a calm smile.

Mike nodded and gave her a look, "Not only you're an artist like Bloom, but you're also a writer. No wonder most of the times you buried yourself in books! Think i could read your stories?" he gave her an arm hug.

Andrea rubbed her cheek and laughed, "If I'm done writing it, sure!"

After she was done with her pleasant conversation with her father, Andrea went to her room and read the book again.

Back there, she was lying about the book. Instead of a fake spellbook, what she actually have is a _real_ one. How Andrea knew that the book isn't fake?

Simple.

The drawn pictures in the book were moving like animations.

Andrea took herself a seat on her bed and read one of the basic spells. Transmuting a pencil to a pen. The young woman took a pencil from her desk and sat on her bed again, reading the instructions in the book. She took a deep breath and concentrated the pencil in her hand.

After a half hour, the young woman felt the power surged in her gut before flowing in her hands. Andrea can feel the pencil forming, once the transformation was done. She opened her eyes and saw the pencil didn't turn into a pen. No. Instead of a pen, it was a leaf.

Andrea stared in shock and at the book. Her fists clenched and her eyes sharpened while she silently made three goals.

One, master the spells in the book.

Two, train herself to fight again.

And three, using whatever power she has to protect her family.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yeah, to explain Andrea's hairstyle better. She actually has a Faux Hawk hairstyle, though her hair on top is very long like about chest-length long. Sometimes when Andri doesn't feel like showing her shaved sides, she just hides them with her long hair. :P**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy this chap and please leave a review or a follow!**


	3. Unexpected Event

**Me: 'breathes in deeply' Dang...**

 **Andri: Exams are tomorrow. And you barely reviewed.**

 **Me: Pray for me... :"(**

 **Andri: How can I pray for you when I'm just a figment of your imaginatiom? -_-' Common sense, kid**

 **Me: You're right, sorry...(-_-)**

 **Andri: Anyway, thanks for the 3 faves and the 2 follow** **s. We hope that you enjoy this chapter. I also apologize for AJ about her grammar in this fic.**

 **Me: I second that!**

 **Andri: Please leave a review, favorite, or follow. Flames aren't allowed except constructive criticism!**

 **Me: I don't own anything, I only own my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Unexpected Event

Two years passed by now, I'm already twenty years old and Bloom is finally sixteen.

I was glad that I enrolled in a college that I don't have to move into their dorms. Or else, I wouldn't able to see Bloom a lot.

Watching her grow was pretty amusing and stressful, the thirteen year old I love grew into a young woman now. Bloom became very insecure, stubborn, and impulsive than before, but has a selfless nature and a heart of gold.

As Bloom grew for the past two years, we began to have some disagreements. But, in the end, we worked it out. I was very glad that we rarely fight, I never liked arguing with my sister.

Though, I am a bit disappointed of Bloom. She became an escapist, my sister prefers to run away than facing her problems head on. I couldn't really blame her though, Bloom is still maturing and I can't expect her to act or be matured already like I did when I was in my teens.

(To be honest, when I was in my teens. I already have a mind of an adult, but at the same time, I also have a mind of a teenager.)

All I could do now is to be there for her and give my advice to her. Anyway, today is the third day of our school-free vacation. I'm in the living room with my father drinking a cup of cocoa with some oats in it.

"Andri, honey."

I turned my head to see my mother, "Yeah, mom?"

"Can you wake up your sister for me, please?" she said with a soft smile.

I nodded and drank my cocoa, before setting it down on the table. "Sure, momma." I smiled back.

I went to Bloom's room and saw the curtains covering her windows. I sighed and uncovered her windows before turning to my little sister.

"Yo, Bloom. Wake up," I said loudly and approached her sleeping figure, "the sun came up hours ago, firecracker."

Bloom groaned and covered her head with her blanket, "Five more minutes, sis..." she whined.

I sighed through my nose and crossed my arms in thought. When a thought came into my mind, I smirked and I couldn't help but chuckle evilly.

"But, Bloom~" I sanged with a smile. "You're already late for school."

"Huh, school?!"

Bloom shot up from her bed with a panicked look before exclaiming at me for not waking her up sooner and all. I watched in amusement while she took a bath and changed her clothes.

"Wow, five minutes. That's a new record," I smirked.

Bloom blinked and turned to me, "Wait a second, the alarm didn't go off because I have vacation." she said and gave me a small glare while I giggled at her reaction.

"Sis, that isn't funny. Look, I'm sleepy. I'm going back to bed,"

My sister went to her bed and covered herself with a blanket. I chuckled and looked down on Bloom.

"You should start sleeping early, you know. Dudette, what were you doing last might anyway?" I asked and noticed a book on the floor.

"I was reading, Andri." Bloom replied.

I crouched down and picked up the book, "Fairies, Myths, or Reality... Ah, reading fantasy books again, firecracker?" I chuckled and put the book back on her shelf.

"You know, since you have vacation. Maybe, you and I can help out mom with her flower-shop today." I said, walking away from her room and ignored her refusal.

Soon, once. I arrived in the living room and ate my breakfast. Bloom came in and talked to dad. I rolled my eyes when she told him that she didn't want to help out in the shop, and preferred to hang out with her friends today. Trying to ignore her childish comments, I heard her saying that going on vacation by herself would've been the best present.

"You know, Bloom, going vacation alone will be fun and all but most of the times, it's not." I said monotonely and went to the kitchen to wash my plate.

I didn't noticed Bloom stared at me with surprised eyes while I went to the kitchen. Mom changed the subject quickly and told Bloom that she and Dad have a surprise. Which made Bloom excited and ran out of the apartment with Kiko running behind her. Ah, that cute little rabbit of ours.

Once I was done cleaning my plate, I felt a calloused hand on my shoulder.

"You know your sister doesn't mean that way earlier, Andri."

I frowned and turned to Dad, "I know, but what she said really hit the nerve. Bloom was lucky that she didn't go through the same experience as me years ago. I had to live alone for years without anybody caring for me." I glared at the floor and my fists clenched tightly.

He gave me a concerned look, "Andri..."

I breathe out and calmed myself down, "I'll go and apologize to Bloom now, Dad. I'm sorry that I acted that way."

"No, don't be sorry." Dad quickly said and held my shoulders. "I'm actually glad, you know? You always hide your negative feelings and rarely showed them from us."

I chuckled under my breath, "Am I that easy to read?" I asked quietly.

Dad smiled sheepishly and replied, "No, not really. It took your mother and I a long time to actually know what you're really feeling."

I giggled and my smile turned into a happy one, "We should probably go outside now."

He nodded and ruffled my head, "Yeah."

Dad and I went outside to see Bloom staring at the bike in shock. I chuckled and crossed my arms and watched my parents and sister.

"Nice, huh?" Dad put his arm around Mom.

"Yeah, uhh, it's great." Bloom said uneasily and went to her bike.

"See? She doesn't know what to say," he muttered to Mom with a happy smile.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe she was expecting something more... sophisticated?" Mom stared at her husband.

I sighed with a tired smile on me and decided to follow Bloom.

Why? I guess you should guys know that today is finally going to happen. I was glad that my smartphone is still connected to my world or else I wouldn't have watched the episodes until now. I was able to finish five seasons and now I'm waiting for the sixth season to be released.

(I have to say, watching Winx Club again was unpleasant for me. All of the episodes were so cheesy that I almost puke.)

Soon, I caught up with Bloom and saw her talking to Mitzi. Smirking slyly, I crept up behind them and arm-hugged Bloom.

"Andri!" Bloom looked up me in surprise.

I snickered and held up a hand in greeting, "Hey, what's going on here?" I smiled cheerfully. "I hope it's nothing major."

I turned to Mitzi, who now has a frightened look on her. "Oh, Mitzi! Hi, it's been a year I last saw you. How are you?" I grinned.

"F-Fine, A-Andri." she replied and slowly stepped back.

I saw the purple scooter beside her which the two guys are bringing it in the truck.

"Oh, new scooter, huh? Nice," I whistled and gave Mitzi a friendly smile again. "I hope you enjoy your vacation, Mitzi-dear. Come on now, Bloom, Kiko."

I turned around with me arm hugging Bloom and walked away with the bike.

"Tch! Geez, that woman is a showoff." I muttered.

"I didn't expect you to follow me, sis." Bloom said and gave me a look.

I shrugged and let her go before taking Kiko, who snuggled to my chest with a sigh. "I wanted to say sorry about earlier and wanted keep an eye on you for today."

My sister smiled before frowning at the end of what I said, "Andri, you know I can take care of myself."

"Yes, I do know that. But, something has been telling me I should go with you today." I patted Kiko's head, "besides. I didn't follow you just to keep an eye on you. I wanted to hang out. That's all."

Bloom raises a brow and crossed her arms, "Really?"

I giggled and did a cross sign on my heart, "Cross my heart and hope to die, sister."

She smiled and unkmown to me, she smirked slyly and rode on her bike.

I blinked, "Hey! That's playing dirty, Bloom." I yelled and ran after her while holding Kiko to me.

Kiko yelped and held on to me tightly while my sister laughed, "You're one to talk, Andri!"

I smirked and for a while, Bloom rode on her bike while I chased after her on foot.

* * *

Once we arrived at the park, Bloom set aside her bike at the tree and sat down. I puffed out a breath and put down Kiko.

"Stick around, Kiko." I winked at the rabbit, who smiled and saluted to me.

I sat down beside Bloom before she gave me an apple. "Thanks, firecracker." I smirked and ate the fruit.

Bloom chuckled and ate her apple, "No prob, sis."

"Ahhhhhhh!"

I heard a raspy scream and Bloom and I saw Kiko running towards us with a panicked look.

"Whoa, Kiko. What's wrong?" I knelt in front of him.

Kiko started waving his arms and pointed the direction behind him. Bloom stared with confusion while I nodded at Kiko.

"Can you show us?" I whispered to him.

He nodded and I stood up signalling Bloom to follow me. Once Kiko led us to what he saw, Bloom and I saw Stella fighting against the monsters in her fairy form.

"Rising Sun," Stella exclaimed, she disintegrated the other monster with a bright yellow light tjat came from hsr hand.

"Whoa, guys did you see that?" Bloom turned to me and Kiko.

I nodded, "Yep," I said emotionlessly, while Kiko fainted on the stump. Can't blame the little guy.

"Solar Wind!" Stella stomped his staff.

I watched her magic flare out and created a strong wave to push back the monsters. Soon, the Trix's ogre walked out and revealed himself.

"News flash, Mr. Hideous. The power of Solaria is so gonna flatten you," Stella glared.

I sweatdropped at this. I always knew that this will be a combination of Rai and 4Kids dub now, I'm glad some of the voices are still the same.

The ogre yelled in anger and charged at Stella before punching her, causing her to yell and land on the ground roughly.

"Ooh, that's gonna hurt." Bloom and I winced.

The ogre laughed and smirked at the blonde fairy, "Your time is up fairy, you're finished. Ghouls, bring me her scepter!" he ordered.

My eye twitched, "They call that a ghoul? Please, they're nothing compared to Tokyo Ghoul." I mumbled under my breath.

Soon, the _ghouls_ did what he said and they all held down Stella, who struggled against their hold.

"You are never going to get away with this," she growled.

The ghouls chuckled and so did the ogre, "I think I just did!" he took the scepter and sneered at the fairy.

I nudged Bloom and she turned to me, "Let's go and help." I said quietly.

She nodded and I took a rock before throwing it at the back of his head.

"Ow!" he yelled and turned just to see Bloom and I while Kiko hid behind us.

"Leave her alone," Bloom glared, "before I'll... Wait, what am I going to do?" she turned her head.

I wanted to face fault at this, but all I could do is get into my fighting stance and taunted the monster. "Come get us, buddy." I smirked.

He growled before yelling out his orders to the ghouls. They quickly charged at us and Bloom yelled in shock.

"Get back!"

She held out her hand and an orange barrier appeared around us, repelling the ghouls. My sister stared at her hands in shock.

"Did I do that?" she mumbled.

I nodded with a hum, "Yes, yes, you did, sis." I said and glared at Knut.

It took me a while to remember his name.

I noticed a ghoul sneaked up behind Kiko. I tapped its shoulder which made it turned its attention towards me.

I gave it a smile before giving him a kick, causing it to hit the tree and explode.

"Come here and I'll smash you like a China doll!"

I turned to see him grabbing Bloom's wrist. I growled and when I was about to attack him, Bloom suddenly screams and released her magic.

I stepped back and felt the magic she just released. My knees almost shook at what I just felt, but I managed to pull myself together. Now I know why the Trix wanted Dragon Flame so much. That power Bloom showed just gave me the chills now.

Soon, Stella got her scepter back and managed to defeat Knut and the ghouls before fainting on us. While Bloom and Kiko panicked, I knelt down and picked Stell up in a bridal style.

"Let's go home," I told them, "this girl needs help."

Bloom and Kiko nodded amd we headed back home. We were lucky enough that no one noticed us or even question us why we have an unconscious girl with us. Once we got home, hell broke loose.

While I treated Stella on the couch for a few hours, Bloom explained everything to Dad and, of course, like a typical, close-minded (sorry Dad) adult. He didn't believe her.

"Bloom, I'm not sure I understand. Could you run that by me again?"

I rolled my eyes and changed the wet cloth for a new one before putting it on Stella's forehead.

"I already told you, she was attacked by some horrible creature. She's some kind of fairy!" Bloom answered trying to convince Dad.

Dad crossed his arms and gave a skeptical look, "You must be running a very high fever. I think we should call Dr. Silverman."

Stella yawned and sat up, "Hey, good morning..."

"It's evening, kid." I told her blankly.

Mom approached Stella with a concern look, "How do you feel, dear?" she asked.

"Uhhh. I'm all right. Thanks for helping me out." Stella turned to Bloom and I.

"Oh, it was nothing." Bloom said with a smile.

I shrugged, "Eh."

"My name is Stella," the blonde fairy said.

Bloom approached Stella with a warm smile, "Hi, Stella, my name is Bloom."

"Andri," I smirked and went behind Bloom

"Let's call your parents now, shall we?"

Stella chuckeld at this, "I'm afraid that's like, so way, easier said than done. I mean, let's face it. They live like six whole realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training and -"

I resist to facepalm when Dad interrupted her, "Oh but of course! I'm calling the police. It doesn't take a genius to realize that this girl is seriously out of her mind."

When Dad was about to call the police, Stella got mad and turned the phone into a carrot and lettuce. My adoptive father stared with wide eyes at what happened.

"Alright, do you believe me now?" Stella smirked and crossed her arms.

I couldn't help but grin and averted my eyes to her, "I like your sass, kid." I said.

"I saw her and I believe her," Bloom looked at our parents. I can tell that my little sis was amazed as heck at what happened three seconds ago.

"Those creatures attacked me and I was forced to land here. On your planet, your daughter saved my life. She pushed back those ghouls with an energy shield!" the blonde fairy explained.

Bloom stared at her hands, "Actually, I don't know how I did it." she confessed.

"A fairy doesn't need to know how, she just does it, that's all." Stella said sagely.

"I'm... a... a fairy?"

Whoa, here we go now. We got ourselves an amazed and excited Bloom here with a sparkly background.

Stella stared at Bloom weirdly, "Course you are! Don't tell me you're not, have you registered for the new program at Alfea Castle? It's like the best school for young fairies like you and me." she told her.

As much this is amusing to watch, I wanted to laugh seeing Dad's look. "Oh no, no, stop talking nonsense. Please!"

Sorry, Dad. But, we won't stop talking weird s#*t here.

* * *

After that, we brought Stella to Bloom's room and I took myself a seat on my sister's bed and watched Stella and my sister interact.

"So, this is your room, huh?" Stella looked around amazed and saw my sister's drawings. "Did you draw these?"

"Yeah," Bloom answered with a shy blush.

"These are amazing!" the blonde fairy smiled and held her hips. "Sorry, if I'm a bit nosy."

I shrugged and Bloom told her it was okay before sighing. I raised a brow and turned my attention to her, "You okay, sis?"

"No," she said with a downcast look. "Things are not okay. For instance, I still don't understand what happened in the park."

Bloom gestured her ripped pant leg, which I now noticed. Hell, why did I forgot about this important part?"

"Bloom, you used your powers to save me. You should be proud of yourself. In my world, magic is a part of life, and powers such as yours are perfectly normal."

"Is your world like that?" I asked the blonde fairy and pointed the book behind her.

Stella raised a brow and opened the book, "Hmm..."

"Do you think I'm like the girl in the book, Stella?" Bloom suddenly asked.

"Well, kinda... almost... I have to say, it is quite similar to my world except this book is written by humans though." the blonde fairy closed the book and turned to Bloom. "You're much cooler and fashionable than this." she set aside the book.

"Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx?" Bloom guessed.

I almost choked and laughed out loud.

Oh, the _irony_.

I decided to ignore Stella's strange saying that her grandmother said about ogres and junk. I stood up and turned to the two young girls. "Well, guess I have to go to bed now. I hope you two have fun." I smiled.

Stella nodded, "Oh, I'm sure we will. Again, thank you and your sister for helping me."

I waved my hand and walked away, "It's nothing, kid." I said with a soft smile and left the room.

* * *

While I was sleeping in my room, I heard loud noises outside causing me to jump out of my bed in panic.

Mom, Dad...

Running out of my room, I saw my parents terrified while the ghouls surrounded them. I happened to notice Knut and his Troll friend in the room too.

My fists clenched and I summoned a dagger out of thin air.

Two years of practicing magic helped me a lot. At first, learning the spells in the book I got was difficult, but now. I'm almost a pro.

I threw the dagger at one of the ghouls and they exploded once it stabbed them. Everyone turned their attention to me, I glared at Knut and the Troll with pure hatred in my eyes.

How dare they harm my parents!

"You guys got a lot of balls to try and hurt my parents," I said with a low voice.

I got into a stance and I still glared at the ogre and troll. "Let's finish this."

"Wait, Andri!" Dad yelled in panic.

"Andri, dear, don't!"

I ignored my worried parents and lunged at the troll. I gave him a sidekick and flipped him over my shoulder, making a loud thump.

The troll glared and I noticed three ghouls crept up behind me. The ghouls soon jumped to hold me down, but I growled and quickly summon a bo staff, not caring my parents saw me.

"You b*$#rds!" I screamed and whacked the ghouls with all my strength, before they exploded.

I panted heavily and glared at the ogre with malice, when I was about to charged at him. The troll grabbed me from behind and held me in a choke hold which cause me to drop my bo staff. My bo staff disappeared once it made contact with the ground.

Where's Bloom and Stella? They were supposed to be here earlier.

I struggled in the troll's hold and I could hear my parents, screaming my name before yelling at the troll and Knut to stop hurting me.

"Tell us where the girls are and we'll let her go!" Knut growled at my parents.

I gritted my teeth and held the troll's arm that was choking me before creating a magic circle that exploded when it made contact on his arm. The troll let me go with a low scream while I landed on the ground and summon a tiny, magic ball which I threw it at Knut.

The ogre yelled and hit the wall painfully woth a loud thump. I frowned and hissed once I felt the pain on my neck. Guess the choke hold the troll made a number on me.

Dad went beside me, "Honey, are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded with a wince, "I-I'm fine."

I stood up shakily, Mom went beside me like Dad and helped me up.

"Sweetheart, how on earth did you do that? Are you also a fairy like Stella and Bloom?" Mom asked.

I shook my head and wave my hand, "No, but I'll explain later."

When I was about to escort my parents out of the house, the ghouls suddenly appeared on us and to my crappy luck.x The troll and Knut got up and they didn't look happy.

I smirked and crossed my arms, "Up already? My, my, you two are quite resistant!"

Knut growled at me with a furious look, "You'll pay for tha—"

"Hiyah!"

I blinked in surprise to see a familiar blonde fairy, giving a kick to Knut, which made the poor guy staggered back.

"Are you okay?" Stella turned to me worried.

"I'm fine and look behind you," I yelled, pointing at the troll.

She turned and held out her glowing hand, "Solar Blast!"

The troll yelled and staggered back like Knut. My little sister came in the scene and Stella landed beside her. "Bloom, take care of the ghouls. I'll handle these two gross-outs."

Bloom stared at the ghouls unsure. "What am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know, just do something."

While Bloom led the ghouls out, I began to lead Mom and Dad out just by escaping through the window.

"Just go and hide, guys. We'll take care of this." I told them.

"Honey, are you sure?" Mom said with a worried look.

I nodded, "Yes, just trust me, okay. Everything will be fine."

She nodded and my parents shared some looks before Dad turned his attention to me.

"You better explain this later, young lady." he said and pulled me in a hug. "For now, be careful."

I smiled softly and hugged him back, "I will... Now go."

My parents nodded and ran away to hide. I sighed in relief and gone back inside to see Stella being thrown out of the window by the troll.

Oh, _great_.

Following the troll, I saw him approching the blonde fairy and my little sister. I glared and took a rock before throwing it at his head.

Once the rock hits his head, the troll turned to me with a growl and suddenly a lasso strangled him.

I saw the Specialists and couldn't help but facepalmed. They should have arrived earlier.

"Hey, Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pants." Sky said with a smile.

I felt my overprotective instincts kicked in. He did not just flirted my sister. First, it was Andy. And now, I have to deal with this guy.

Look, I know Sky and Bloom are meant to be, but it doesn't mean I don't have to be protective with Bloom

"Guys, I'm ready." Timmy spoke up.

I sighed and decided to sit back and watch this plays out. I decided to take out my smartphone to picture them for art references. Hey, my major in college involves Arts, so of course I'll need to take pictures as references.

"Okay, let's take him to jail where he belongs." Sky grinned and got his stance ready.

Riven smirked cockily, "What's the rush? Don't you want to have a little bit of fun first? And besides, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself."

I facepalmed and shook my head. Typical Riven...

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you. After all, this is only our first mission."

"Oh, will you guys shut up and just take out the troll already?" I yelled, feeling quite agitated.

As soon as I said that, the troll threw off Riven, making him land between my sister and Stella.

"I rest my case," Sky sweatdropped.

Again, I facepalmed. Why did I like the stupid Winx Club in the first place?

* * *

 **A/N: Review please ^_^**


End file.
